1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional actuator is known that is formed by layering piezoelectric films and electrodes that apply voltage to the piezoelectric films, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-191300
However, when this actuator is used as a switch that moves contact points into contact with each other or away from each other by expanding and contracting the piezoelectric films, the contact points can stick together and become unable to be disconnected from each other. Furthermore, charge is accumulated in the piezoelectric films due to drive voltage being applied to the piezoelectric films, and therefore it can be difficult to effectively apply the drive voltage to all of the piezoelectric films.